Hey Barbie
by Betsiwetsi
Summary: How can mister loner conquer the heart of the head cheerleader? God knows, but this loser will do whatever is necessary to make miss popularity his.
1. Introducing him self, loner

Summary: How can mister loner conquer the heart of the head cheerleader? God knows, but this loser will do whatever is necessary to make miss popularity his.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introducing him self, loner.

High school the best years of your life. You live your youth, you party hard, homecoming, prom, girls, you experience the thrill of life and did I mention girls? Yes high school can be your kingdom, but for others its hell. Its hell for people like me, Inuyasha Takahashi, your typical school loner walking the hallways of Takiyomi High. You know how it is with me, I have no girlfriend, I really don't have any friends, I hold no style what so ever, and sadly I'm still a virgin even now in my junior year. I am not your typical loner though I don't let any prick push me around. You see I have a certain temper and if you push me to the limit god help you. I don't mind being a loner though, I really don't care what people think of me or how I look, I don't think its needed for someone to have friends or a girl, you come to the world alone, shit you leave the world alone, amen to that son.

I really don't have any goals for high school except two. These two goals are very important goals that need to be accomplished. Goal number one is to graduate and of coarse it will happen I am mister straight A's. Goal number two is also a must but almost like a mission impossible, I don't know how but I have to do it, I need to at least talk once to the most breathtaking girl you can ever lay eyes on. The head cheerleader of Takiyomi High, Kagome Higurashi, god she was a sight. She was miss popularity, the chances of me talking to her were very slim. How would a girl like her ever even notice a guy like me? I sighed and made my way to first period. Then I saw the girl of my dreams with a pout on her face sitting on the desk next to mine. New seating chart? My heart began to pound hard against my chest. Maybe my chances wont be so slim.

* * *

A/N: Alright well that was the first chapter more like an intro of our loner, Inuyasha (:I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 2 will be coming up soon and I promise it will be longer. Review please and thank you! 3


	2. Hey Barbie

Declairment: Well I do not own Inuyasha..sadly.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hello Barbie

Inuyasha walked toward his desk, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He did not dare to look at the beauty sitting next to his desk, he just stared at the floor like always. When he finally got to his desk everything started to move at its normal passé. He let out the breath he didn't even notice he was holding in.

The bell rang "Alright class is in session take out your notes from yesterday." The teacher said then preceded writing on the board. Inuyasha reached for his backpack and started looking for his notes, he couldn't think straight he forgot the order all his things were in. Inuyasha's hands were shaky he didn't want the beauty next to him to notice, he finally found his notes and pencil _alleluia _he thought.

After a while the class started writing the notes on the bored. He felt a poke on his right arm, it was kagome poking him his head snapped to the right where she sat. _oh my god_ was all he thought. She smiled at him, her dimples began to show she took his breath away.

"Hey would you have some extra paper I can barrow?" she asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a few seconds taking a quick gaze. She had beach wavy black hair that stopped at her mid back she had a small braid to the left of her hair pinned loosely, she wore a white V-neck shirt with a black unbuttoned cardigan over it she wore a pair of shorts from Hollister with a brown belt and wore black flats for her feat. Inuyasha snapped out of it.

"Um yea I actually do." Inuyasha said nervously, he hurriedly reached for his backpack and started looking for paper as if the world depended on it. He pulled out five sheets and handed them to her.

"Thank you" she said with a smile. He smiled back shyly.

After a while Kagome started asking Inuyasha for help, she kept apologizing if she got on his nerves.

"Don't worry about it!" Inuyasha said on the contrary he enjoyed helping her out. She scooted her desk a bit closer to his so it would make it easier for him to explain things she needed his help on.

"I'm sorry I never asked for your name?" she said with a smile and stopped doing her worksheet.

He gulped " My name is Inuyasha." he said with a small smile.

Kagome made a bigger smile " I like it, its out of the ordinary, are you new to this school? I feel like I've seen you before?" she asked making her head slightly tilt.

"Well I've been coming here since freshmen year, I had you for math freshmen year and sophomore year, I would sit all the way in the back of the class ha " Inuyasha said with a shy smile.

This made Kagome feel a bit bad and slightly frown, "I'm sorry heh I can be a bit of a ditz" she said looking down. Inuyasha eyes widened he didn't want her to feel bad.

"N-no its ok don't feel bad! Its no biggy." He said with a smile.

She looked up and smiled back "You know your really smart Inuyasha." She said again with a smile, he blushed and looked down his doggy ears slightly twitched. This caught Kagome attention without warning she reached out and grabbed them!

"Oh my god they are so adorable!" she said with admiration, when she reached forward to grab them this caused her breast to be inches from his face, he was now red. He tried to look away but couldn't, and her rubbing his ears made it worse. "_Oh god oh god oh god"_ was all he thought.

The bell rang and everyone was racing out of class but Kagome and Inuyasha were in the same spot for she was into his doggy ears.

Inuyasha's eyes started to close when all of a sudden "Kagome hurry up I'm hungry and what the hell are you doing to that loser?" came a voice next to the classrooms door. Kagome stopped what she was doing and turned her head to where the voice came from as did Inuyasha.

"Sorry Bankotsu I was just into his adorable puppy ears!" Kagome explained and turned back to Inuyasha with a smile.

"Ill see you 7th period Yashi!" after she said that she stood up and made her way to Bankotsu, he rapped his arm around her waist, he turned to Inuyasha and glared at him and then proceeded to the hallways.

Inuuyasha just sat their in a awe, he got to speak to the girl of his dreams she even caressed his most sensitive spot he closed his eyes and smiled. "_She even gave me a nickname" _he said in his thoughts. He couldn't get over how pretty she was. She was like a Barbie. You know "_Barbie really fits her" _he mentally said to himself while getting up. "_I think ill call her Barbie." _He walked out of class "_I don't like her Ken though"_ e thought with a frown.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 peeps, feel free to give me ideas id like to see what you guys think ((: chapter 3 will come up soon, I hope you guys are enjoying this story of mine! Review please and thank you. 333


	3. Freind?

Declairment: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 3: Friend?

School session was over everyone practically jumped out of their desk and made their way out of class like something big was going happen, meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome where taking their time out of class, Kagome was giggling at what Inuyasha had just said, Inuyasha was just blushing.

" Haha you really think I look like a Barbie Yashi?" Kagome asked with a toothy smile, her dimples were in full display. Inuyasha gulped and looked down at the ground, he made a shy smile.

" Yea I really do think you look like a Barbie your like really pretty.." he stated. But then his eyes widened realizing his statement. " N-not that I'm trying to flirt with you or anything, honest I'm just stating what's obvious like I mean it's common sense that your really prett-I think I should just shut up now." Inuyasha was now red and let out a frustrated sigh out. "_Man are you serious right now you're screwing shit up already" _he thought to himself. Inuyasha dared to face Kagome. She was grinning and she reached out to tweak his ear. This surprised him.

" Awe shucks thanks Yashi your such a sweetie, well I have to leave my boyfriend is waiting for me and I see he's loosing his patience.." the last part she said with a long sigh.

Inuyasha didn't even notice they were already outside of school. He spotted Kagome's boyfriend waiting for her, texting next to his red mustang. Bankotsu looked up from his phone and gave Inuyasha a very dirty look, Inuyasha returned him a dirty look back. _"Ha look at this prick thinking he's the shit.." _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hey babe anytime now, I need to pick up Hojo from his job!" Bankotsu shouted from where he was standing.

"Aight boo, shit hold up it isn't my fault Hojo don't have a car!" Kagome yelled back.

She twirled around and gave Inuyasha a hug. Everything seemed to stop for Inuyasha, was this really happening. He snapped back to reality when Kagome said bye and took off to Bankotu's arms. Bankotsu held her waist and gave her long kiss; after he was done he opened the door for his girl. Bankotsu looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a smirk, then got in his car and took off. God Inuyasha really started to dislike the guy.

Inuyasha started walking to his bus stop, a crew of boys were walking infront of him. He knew who they were he didn't talk to them though, they were like the "freshest" kids at school. They were one of the kids on the football team, Sesshomaru, he was his half brother but they really don't get along, Koga, Mark, and Miroku. The only boys missing were Bankotsu and Hojo. They were talking about dumb shit.

" Man did you know weed helps your hair grow?" Mark said like it was something amazing he had just learned.

" And did you know I really don't give a fuck?" Koga said with an irritated look.

"Well since your hair is hella long I thought you'd be interested in hearing this shit, a brother is just thinking about his brother son.." Mark said with a hurt face. Then a grin plastered on his face when he saw the cheerleaders pass by.

"What's up cuties" Mark said while he turned to the girls. The cheerleaders simply giggled and rolled their eyes. Mark turned to his friends with a toothy grin.

"They totally want me." Mark stated.

"Son you don't got game." Miroku replied and started laughing.

"You shouldn't be talking dude, your always getting slapped around by the ladies, your not even a player you just a perv." Koga said. Now him and Mark started laughing. Miroku didn't like this, they were insulting his "game". Sesshomaru just stayed out of it like always.

"Ahh come on Miroku you know I'm just fucking with you!" as Koga said this he shoved Miroku a bit to hard, which caused Miroku to stumble to the street.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, a truck was coming to Miroku's way and it looked like it wouldn't be able to stop on time. Miroku heard honking he turned and his eyes widened; a truck was coming at him full speed. Miroku thought it was the end him, he closed his eyes. He waited for the impact of the truck but instead he felt something hard tackle him to the ground, a few seconds passed, he opened one eye and saw the blue sky and white clouds. "_I made it to heaven, me?" _He thought. He sat up and looked at his surroundings, he saw the driver getting out of the car with a look of shock on his face. He then spotted his friends on the other side of the street, their jaw's were hanging down and their faces were completely pale. Then Miroku noticed Inuyasha next to him, he stood up dusting of his shirt and looked down at Miroku. Miroku's expression was unreadable. This made him feel a little weardid out then as he was gunna walk away. He felt something wrap around his leg.

"Oh my god! Than you thank you thank you! I fuckin love you right now dude, your my effin hero!" Miroku said sobbing, he was hugging Inuyasha leg like it was sacred. Ok this made Inuyasha really weirdid out. Inuyasha and Miroku spotted the driver of the truck standing right infront of them, the driver looked down at Miroku.

"Sir don't feel sorry it was my fault, don't let this haunt you for the rest of your life-" Before Miroku could finish the driver punched them on the head.

"You dumb ass kids better watch out where your going, your dumb ass could of caused me a big law suit which means I would have to pay big money for a prick like you!" the driver screamed at Miroku and walked back to his truck, mumbling about how teens are extremely stupid now a days and how those swaggy pants are dangerous.

Miroku just sat there in shock, he was still hugging on Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha grumbled and kicked his leg out of Miroku's hold, he grabbed his things off the street and started to walk away. Inuyasha walked passed the jocks who where still standing their in shock. Miroku hurriedly stood up and ran passed his friends and tried to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Wait!" Miroku screamed. Inuyasha grumbled now annoyed, he stopped and turned around.

"Okay dude like really your leading me to the point where I think it's necessary for me to put a restraining order on you." Inuyasha said, annoyance was heard in his voice. Miroku cached up to him, he tried to catch some air.

" Dude what you did back their was amazing, you like saved my life, I don't know how to thank you." Miroku said to Inuyasha, he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Its cool, I mean anyone would've done the same thing." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Apparently my buddies back there didn't." Miroku turned around and glared at them, they mouthed to him sorry. Miroku just rolled his eyes and looked back at Inuyasha with a grin and gave him a handshake.

" Let me introduce my self I'm Miroku." Miroku said with a smile.

"Um I'm Inuyasha.." Inuyasha said with a confused face, the handshake and introduction was all new to him. No one really bothered trying really to talk to him or anything less giving him hand shakes and Introductions.

"You want a ride home? The bus doesn't come until like another 30 minutes, I wouldn't like to wait that long." Miroku asked.

"No its cool." Inuyasha replied.

" Come on dude, you saved my freakin life let me do you a favor!" Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha smiled a back

"Um alright, thanks." Inuyasha said and both him and Miroku made their way to Miroku's car.

"Hey! Miroku aren't you going to wait for us!" Koga shouted from a distance. Miroku looked back plainly.

"You guys can get a ride from the bus today!" Miroku shouted back and proceeded to walk to his car. His friends just stood their dumbfounded.

Inuyasha and Miroku got in the car and drove off. Miroku turned on his stereo and played "Sky High" by Wiz Khalifa. Inuyasha grinned. Miroku was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

"That's my jam right their." Inuyasha stated with a grin. Miroku looked at him with a grin. "That's what's up." Miroku said. Both of them started singing to the lyrics. Miroku and Inuyasha started talking about everything and found to have a lot of things in common, they laughed over everything as well.

Inuyasha never had an interesting time with anyone like he did with Miroku. Is this what you call a friend?

* * *

A/N: Aahh the start of a beautiful friendship ((: Review please and thank you. 33


	4. Maybe its time for a change?

Declairment: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. )):

* * *

Chapter 4: Maybe its time for a change?

"So this is were you live?" Miroku asked Inuyasha once they got to Inuyasha's apartments. They were pretty nice.

"Yea their alright I guess my dad pays for them so its all cool with me. Well hey thanks for the ride, do want to come in side for a drink or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea dude." Miroku said with a grin.

They got out of the car and made their way to Inuyasha's apartment. Miroku saw the people that live around here, they didn't look to nice. A lot of them seemed to be gang members. These people didn't really intimidate him for he worked with these type of people (oh shit!). They went into Inuyasha's appartment, it was really….messy.

"Hey I'm sorry if my apartment is a bit messy, I really haven't, had time to clean up around the place. He lied he was just to lazy to pick up his mess around the house. He went to the fridge and threw Miroku a beer and grabbed himself one. They both went and sat on the couch.

"Hey dude, well like I said before thanks for what you did earlier, I'm like in biiig dept with you right now, their has to be something I can help you on?" Miroku asked with a grin. _"This guy is always smiling."_ Inuyasha thought.

" Naw its cool, don't worry about it." Inuyasha said taking a big gulp from his bear.

"Inuyasha common there has to be one thing I can help you on, dude im here for anything!" Miroku said putting his beer down, Inuyasha new he would keep insisting. Then it hit him. Miroku got a lot of girls, to the extreme, so he really new his way with the girl. Maybe he could help him get the girls of his dreams? He didn't know if to trust him with his secret, he would take the risk though.

"Well there is something I do need help on….but this is between me and you and I swear if you open your mouth, son the way a saved your life ill take it." Inuyasha said with a serious face. Miroku laughed.

"Chill, I promise I wont say shit, now let me know what I can help you on!" Miroku said slouching on the couch.

"Well there's this girl at school, I really like her and well I want to make her mine but I just don't know how, you think you can help?" Inuyasha asked, he saw Miroku give him a toothy grin.

"Dude peace of cake I can totally help , c'mon I'm like the biggest player at school! But.." Miroku paused and looked at Inuyasha up and down.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking at himself seeing if anything is wrong with himself.

"Your going to need a lot of help." Said in a very low voice not looking at Inuyasha.

"Hey what are you trying to say?" Inuyasha said, he felt insulted.

"Ahem well first of all your hair is really long, you need a hair cut. Them claws need to be shortened down a bit dawg, and you have no style son." Miroku said it like nothing and drank his beer.

"you're a prick" Inuyasha said, he looked down at himself once more. _"Yeeaa maybe he is right" _Inuyasah thought.

"Well change is always good, right? Inuyasha said to himself. Then he felt something grab him be the arm and yank him out of the couch.

"This call's for a trip to the mall!" Miroku said with joy on his face, as if the mall was heaven itself.

"Why don't we just go to Wallmart?" Inuyasha asked. He thought it was way cheaper.

""…Dude shut up get your keys lock your door and lets head to the mall!" Miroku said to Inuyasha, Miroku made it seem like Inuyasha said the dumbest thing in his life.

"Gosh I guess, but I don't have that much money!" Inuyasha said.

"Chill I"m paying!" Miroku said, a bit irritated. They got in his car and drove off. After a while they made it to the mall.

"Alright first things, first. You need a hair cut!" Miroku said, he studied Inuyasha's hair and smiled.

"I know what look would fit you perfecto!" Miroku said and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him to the malls only hair salon. He called a Chinese lady over and told her the look he wanted for his buddy. The lady nodded. She grabbed Inuyasha and sat him down she tucked on his hair.

"Ooh hair to long, no good foe cute boy like you, you look like fag, I do good foe you." The chinese lady stated looking at his hair with disgust.

"Heeyy!" Inuyasha said but was roughly cut off when the lady straightened his head and made him face the mirror.

She started snipping on his long hair, her hands moved with great speed. Miroku was just standing next to Inuyasha watching. Then she finished, Miroku smiled with approval. Inuyasha hair was now up to half his neck, and he had another layer a little bit low from his chin, his bangs were still the same. Inuyasah stared at himself in the mirror he actually liked it (you know scater hair I mean who doesn't love it?).

"See now you hot now, with capitol H! that will be 20 dolla." The chinese lady stated reaching her hand out to Miroku grumbled at this, he was mumbling something about how these bitches are always ripping off people. We got out of the mini hair salon.

"Alright task one we have accomplished, now for the fun part!" Miroku said it like something exciting was about to happen, and then our adventure began. We began off at Zumies, then we went on to Tilly's, and after we went Hollister. We went to almost every store at the mall. We took a break, my feet were starting to hurt. Miroku didn't seem tired at all he took a sip of a soda he had just bought.

"We're forgetting one store…oh my god Forever 21 duh!" Miroku said and slapped himself on the head. He threw aways his soda.

"Dude you didn't even finish your drink." Inuyasha said with a tired sigh. He stood up and picked up ten bags full of close and Miroku picked up another ten and made their way to Forever 21. Inuyasha looked around the store it was really girly, but then Miroku pointed at the guy section in the corner of the store. Then they heard a girl voice behind them.

"Hello, welcome to Forever 21 our special today is buy something at get another thing half o- hey Yashi!" The girl threw herself and gave Inuyasha a hug. It was Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"H-hey Kagome." Inuyasha couldn't help from stuttering, he was blushing like mad. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "_So this is the girl, Inuyasha you dog I have to admit you have some fine taste." _Miroku thought. He then spotted a brown eyed girl folding close, her brown hair was up and she was wearing navy colored romper. It was Sango. In a flash he made his way to her.

"Hey Sango, did anyone ever tell you how cute you look folding close?" Miroku hugged her, and then like his typical self his hands made their way to her butt and slightly squeezed her buns. Sango turned red and then glared at him. SLAP!

"Pervert!" Sango shouted at him after she slapped him. He rubbed the red hand print on his cheek. "_She totally wants me." _He thought with a dumb smile on his face.


	5. The key to a girls heart, football

Declairment: Um I totally own Inuyasha so everyone can suck my toe AHA! (lawyers come out) Teehee just kidding i totally dont own him!

* * *

Chapter 5: The key to a girl's heart, football.

"What brings you to the mall Yash?" Kagome asked as she released him from her embrace. Inuyasha made a small pout without her noticing. He was about to answer her but was then cut off by Kagome.

"Yashie you got a haircut?" Kagome practically squeaked. Her eyes went wide and her grin turned to the size of a banana.

"AhyeaIthinkitlooksalright, It's-" Inuyasha couldn't finish his blabbering when Kagome reached out her hands for his hair and ran them all over it. Inuyasha stood there, he did not make a single move, he even stopped breathing without even noticing. He just stood there and stared at her. She didn't even notice his gaze, she couldn't get over how healthy and pretty his hair was. _'I wonder what shampoo he uses? I envy his hair!' _Kagome thought.

While Inuyasha gazed at her he studied the little things that Kagome holds. Like how slightly she tilts her head every time she studies or is curios about something or how she slightly puckers her lips when she was into something, how long her eyelashes were, and also how much she smiles. Inuyasha thought she wasn't beautiful, he thought she was beyond it.

The two were in their own separate world. Then all of a sudden a loud girly scream surrounded the store. Both Inuyasha and Kagome snapped out if it. They snapped their heads to where the screaming was coming from. It was Miroku screaming?

"Aahh! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Miroku screamed as he was running around the store while he rubbed his eyes. Inuyasha convinced himself, Miroku lost it. Inuyasha let out a long sigh and shook his head._ 'Thanks a lot Miroku.' _Inuyasha thought as he grumbled. Kagome looked up at him with a look that said, are you with him?

"Umm excuse me for a moment." Inuyasha said to Kagome. He ran to Miroku but couldn't catch up to him, he tried grabbing Miroku but everytime he almost had him in his hold he'd run off. This was getting annoying, Inuyasha covered ears. Miroku's girly scream was unbearable! And the gases from everyone in the store made the situation worse. Inuyasha had enough of this! He leaped and tackled Miroku to the ground. Miroku was squirming under Inuyasha with his hands over his face (Woooah! XD). Inuyasha hands pulled Miroku's hands off his face. _'.Hell?'_ Inuyasha thought with wide eyes. Mirokus eyes where really red and watery, he couldn't really even open his eyes.

"Wow what happen to your eye's dude? They look horrible.." Inuyasha asked lowering his head to take a better look of Miroku's eyes. Miroku shoves Inuyasha off him unable to glare at him (You know because where his eyes squinting already).

"Was that really necessary for you to tackle me? Sango peppered sprayed me!" Miroku screamed at Inuyasha with a little vain popping on his neck.

"…..Gosh" Inuyasha muttered, Miroku began to rub his eyes like mad again.

Kagome snapped her head to Sango. Sango was folding close like nothing, she looked back at Kagome and gave her an innocent look.

"He startled me so I just reacted and besides he deserved it." Sango said it like nothing.

"Was it necessary to pepper spray him?" Kagome said to her best friend. She turned to look at Miroku, she felt bad for him but found the sight of him somewhat funny.

"Slapping just doesn't get to him anymore, I guess he got use to it." Sango said as she walked to the shoe section to put some shoes in their place.

"! KAGOME! ! Get back to work, all I see you do is yapping and no working! " A middle aged shouted to Kagome from a far corner. Kagome glared at her and walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku. She kneeled infront of Miroku.

"Miroku you need to change your nasty way's." Kagome said to Miroku and gave him a hug. Then Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha, she gave him one her adorable dimpled smiles.

"I'd like to stay and chat but my manager can be a bitch and I really don't plan on getting fired! Oh and Inuyasha, I love the new hairdo you look cuter then you already did!" Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. She twirled around and went back to her duties. Inuyasha just stood there again staring at her, she was so stunning.

Inuyasha looked down at Miroku. Miroku was looking up at him with a smirk saying that says 'I totally know your secret' on his face. Well he's alright now as you can see. Miroku looked at Kagome then back to Inuyasha and once again at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at him like something was wrong with him. Inuyasha suddenly roughly pulled Miroku up and started exiting the store. Miroku grabbed him from the back of his white t-shirt.

"Woah were are you going? We haven't event bought anything yet." Miroku said to Inuyasha as he tried to pull him back in the store. Inuyasha roughly got out of his hold. Miroku stared at him like he had a booger on his face or something. Inuyasha was really red.

"Are-are you blushing Inuyasha?" Miroku said with a weard look on his face. Inuyasha just pulled Miroku out of the store. Miroku shook his hold off.

"Lets just go okay, we got what we needed right?" Inuyasha said now a bit irritated. Kagome just made him really nervous.

"That's the girl huh? Kagome Higurashi!" Miroku said as he pointed at the store. Inuyasha immediately put his pointing hand down, if he had I knife he'd chop it off without even thinking about it.

"Dude don't do that, your going to make shit obvious!" Inuyasha said in a high pitched voice. Miroku was now staring at Inuyasha like he'd gone mad.

"Ummm dude chill, yea she's gunna see me from way the hell over there." Any who its so obvious you like her!" Miroku said as he rolled his eyes at him.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Inuyasha said with worry in his voice. Him and Miroku had exited the mall already and got to Miroku's car. Miroku snapped his head to Inuyasha and stared at him like if silently saying 'are you serious?' Inuyasha shrugged and mouthed what. They threw the bags in the back seet.

"Don't tell me you have really tried to hide the fact that you really like Kagome? I mean it's totally noticeable your whooped on her son!" Miroku said to Inuyasha as he slammed the backdoor shut.

"Damn I cant believe its that noticeable! Agh what if she knows?" Inuyasha ran his hand threw his hair with frustration. He looked at the opposite side of the car. Miroku was staring at him blankely.

"That's totally weak dude. Who care's if she knows? You like her so What! I swear you seem so inexperienced for these things?" Miroku said as he opened his door, but before he got in the car he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking down rubbing his head. This answered Mirokus question without words. Inuyasha never did have any experience with any girl what so ever. They both got in the car, a long silence was held. After a few minutes Miroku broke it with a long sigh.

"Dude we really need to step your game up." Miroku said to Inuyasha. He was looking straight ahead he wasn't even driving yet.

"I know.." Inuyasha said with a long sigh. Miroku faced him with a smile.

"Good thing you have the experty to help!" Miroku said with a grin and started up the car. Inuyasha just made a smirk. They drove off.

"Well you do know Kagome has a man? More like a boy, he can be so immature. He's my friend Bankotsu, they have been together for like a year already. The girl is whooped on the guy!" Miroku said while looking at the street.

Yea I do, that won't stop me though. A guy can try right? And besides Barbie does not deserve a dush like him." Inuyasha said in a bord matter while he looked our the window. Miroku looked at him and looked back the street.

That's a cute name you got for the girl, aww so cute Yashie!" Miroku said teasingly while he pinched Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha grumbled and slapped his hand away. Miroku just laughed.

"I'm kidding dawg! Damn you get angry so easly, chill! Well any who I will help you with "Barbie", I don't even really care about her boy, you need to take every advise of mine though got it?" Miroku said to Inuyasha as he stopped. You know Miroku obviously wasn't the brightest guy ever but hey disparate calls call for desperate measures. Inuyasha simply nodded.

"Alright. Buddy if you fallow my teaching's you wont just have Kagome student of mine, fuck you'll have so many girls on your jock!" Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

"Alright let's hope what you say is true sansei ha! Inuyasha looked back at Miroku with a toothy grin.

"Well lets start out with the most important thing, the key to any girl's heart, football my friend. I am going to make you one of Takiyomi's High football player's." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"That's easy what so hard about football?" Inuyasha said with confidence.

"Alright we got this dude." Miroku said with a grin and parked at Inuyasha's apartment's parking lot. Miroku helped Inuyasha take the 20 bags of close and shoes to his house. Inuyasha thought he owed him big time and Inuyasha always pays back.

"Alright I have to bounce, I got a date with some fine little mama tonight! Well tomorrow is Saturday, I am gunna pick you up around 6a.m for football practice at the park. Just me and you, be ready Deuces!" Miroku said and hurriedly left before Inuyasha could say anything. Inuyasha sighed and made his way to his room. He sprawled himself on his bed. _'Today was long'_ he thought. He looked at his clock it was 9p.m barely so why was he so tired? He smiled to himself, can he really get Barbie? He ran his hands threw his hair, he noticed his hair was shorter, he completely forgot about his haircut. He felt different without his long wild hair (which is hot (; ). Inuyasha shut his eyes and before he fell in a deep slumber, Barbie crossed his mind once more.

-The Next Day

Inuyasha was in a deep slumber. He was dreaming of no other but Kagome and what a dream it was. It had every fantasy a boy would love from a girl. He smiled at his dream.

"Ka-ho-meh" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep.

Something tickled his nose, he scrunched his nose and sleepily slapped away whatever was tickling him. A few seconds passed and the tickling began again. His eyes shot open and what he sall was Miroku! Sitting next to him while his finger was on his nose.

"You drool in your sleep dude? Eww." Miroku said it like nothing.

Inuyasha screamed and socked Miroku on the face. Miroku fell backwards from Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha was pale; Miroku scared the hell out of him. Miroku sat up with his hands over his face.

"What the hell Miroku? How did you get in my house? Did you ever hear about knocking?" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku as he jumped off his bed.

" Um yea dude I totally forgive you for the punch on my fuckin face! And you left your keys outside your door so-o why knock? You should be thankful I found them before anyone else did! And ew dude cover your morning boner I really don't need to see that shit." Miroku said as he threw a pillow at him.

Inuyasha grumbled things the human ear could not hear. He simply went back to his bed and laid down, trying to regain his sleep. He did not succeed for Miroku pushed him off his bed.

"Woah what are you doing? It's 6a.m, you need to get ready, common let's go!" Miroku said as he clapped his hands.

God Inuyasha wanted to chop those hands off. He just lay there in bed ignoring Miroku. Droplets were heard hitting the window it was sprinkling. It was so soothing, besides Miroku making all that noise. Then all of a sudden everything went silent. Inuyasha smiled at this.

"AAAAHHHH!" Miroku screamed in Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open once again. He fell off his bed and glared at Miroku. Miroku just grinned down at him.

"Here get changed we need to go do some football." Miroku said as he threw Inuyasha some black basket ball shorts, a plain white T, and a pair of black Jordan's.

Inuyasha grumbled very low as he changed. He grumbled when brushing his teeth, grumbled walking out the door and grumbled when he got in Miroku's car.

"Dude I get your mad, now suck it up." Miroku said as he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha glared at him, and growled at Miroku. He turned back to face the window, the day was dull and gray. The streets were where practically empty. Of coarse they would be, who would be out on a early rainy Saturday morning? They got to the park, Miroku grabbed some tape and the football. They headed to the grassy fields of the park it was now poring.

"Alright Inuyasha you say this is a peace of cake." Miroku shouted to Inuyasha from the far opposite of him, as he placed the tape on the grassy floor.

" Show me what you got!" Miroku shouted as he got in position. Inuyasha smirked and catched the ball as Miroku threw it at him.

-An Hour Later.

Miroku was laying on the floor gasping for air. He was opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out to catch the droplets of water. Inuyasha just stood there staring down at him.

"Um so how was I?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku stared at him like mad.

"Dude your amazing, why haven't you tried out for football? Your totally in!" Miroku said with a big grin and then proceeded to catch more droplets with his tongue.

Inuyasha Smiled. _'Football CHECK!.'_

A/N: Hello there well first off i'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story, THANK YOU. And im sorry if i took long to update I like went to visit some family at Mexico, so I was a bit buisy. I might be starting a new story based on IY as well, it's gunna be more of a drama then humor. But I totally plan on finishing this, because I totally hate when peeps don't finish there stories and leave you hanging, it really pisses me off so I won't do that to you guys. Yea I know im nise ;D

Well till next time, Review please and thank you. 3


	6. Painted Whore

Declairment: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters, I also DO NOT own the songs in the story. The only thing I own in this story is Matt.

Matt: You know how lucky you are for owning me?

Me: I actualy don't. Now get your ass back in my closet! (he runs back into closet)

Me: Aha he's my bitch (:

* * *

Chapter 6: Painted Whore

It was a fresh Saturday afternoon. The Raining stopped, Inuyasha and Miroku were heading back to Inuyasha's place. Their day seemed exhaustingly long, both of the boy's felt their body's really sore from the football practice earlier. Both boys were quiet in Miroku's car; the only thing that could be heard was the crazy traffic surrounding them and the music Miroku was playing in his car, like usual he always played Lil Wayne or Young Money. Both did not mind the silence they were just to damn tired to even speak. The way back home seemed extremely long, they just wanted to lay on a bed or couch already.

"HOME!" Inuyasha shouted and hurriedly made his way out of the car. They finally got his place. It was so sacred right now.

They climbed the stairs and made their way to his apartment. Inuyasha got his keys and started to unlock his door, once he opened the door Miroku pushed him out of the way and made his way to the couch. Miroku threw himself on the couch and just laid their with a big grin, he started molesting the couch and whispering I love you to it. Inuyasha just stood there and stared. _Wow _was all he thought.

Inuyasha made his way to his room and laid on his bed, he let out a long relieved sigh. He shut his eyes, moments later he opened them feeling a presence in his room, he spotted Miroku crossed arm with a big grin standing over him, Inuyasha new this wasn't good.

"Hey you have any plans for tonight?" Miroku asked still in the same position.

"No." Inuyasha felt like he should've said yes, once Miroku sat down on his bed.

"Well then tonight my friend you are going to party with me!" Miroku said with a bigger grin. "I just got a text from Koga about a party toni-" Miroku couldn't finish what he added for Inuyasha cut him off.

"No way in hell I'm going, you can count me out dude I don't belong with your crowed of "fresh" kids." Inuyasha said now sitting up with his arms crossed. Miroku let out a sigh.

"Dude your with me now, you're my friend so that makes you one of us, and besides if you want to get closer to Barbie you have to know how to party because that's all the girl does in her spare time." Miroku said, feeling like he won Inuyasha over with bringing up Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at his bed.

"Well.., keh fine I'll go." Inuyasha said while he stuck his nose up. " but.."

Inuyasha added now lowering his head.

"But what?" Miroku asked curiously.

"What should I wear?" Inuyasha said innocently. Miroku almost choked on the beer he was drinking.

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked as he gawked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed out of embarrassment and gave him a hard look.

"If I wasn't would I be asking dumbass?" Inuyasha shouted at him. Miroku let out a long sigh and made his way to Inuyasha's closet looking threw his new close. He got out with a laid the close in front of Inuyasha.

"This is perfect! I got to do my own picking out to do in my closet, ill be back around 9:30 be ready! On and take a shower you smell like sweat!" Miroku said as he exited Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, no shit he had to take a shower he already new that. He looked at the clock, it was 6:45 he had plenty of time to get ready he looked at his outfit laid on the bed, it was so un him. He let out a long sigh and made his way to the shower.

Inuyasha got out of the steamy shower, he was drying his now shorter hair with a towel. He looked at him self in his room mirror. His hair was black and his dogy ears were now a pair of human ears, and his once amber eye's were now a violet color. He let out a frustrated sigh it was that time of the month, the night of the new moon.

At Miroku's -

"Yes, you know your hot you sexy beast." Miroku said to his reflection.

"Nobody does it like you boy!" Miroku kept talking to his reflection as he flexed his muscles. He puckered his lips and sent the mirror some kisses.

He was wearing a white not to baggy and not to tight v neck shirt, a purple and black plaid long sleeved unbutton shirt, a pair of skinny jeans that were baggy from the top that showed a bit of his black boxers, a black belt, a pair of purple vans, and a purple 59fifty Yankees hat. He looked at his black watch on his wrist, it was 9 already. Miroku grabbed his car keys and left his house.

He got a call as he was driving. It was Matt. He answered.

"Wad up." Miroku said.

"Hey dude me and everyone are waiting over here for you at 7 11, what time are you gunna get here?" Matt asked a little impatient, he heard girl's complaining in the backround.

"I'll just meet you guy's at the party, where is Kikyo's birthday party?" Miroku asked flatly. Matt gave him the address and Miroku then simply hung up one him.

He new Kikyo's party was gunna be one of the hottest party's this year. One because she was one of the most popular girl's at school, and two she was the richest girl in the city. He was hoping he wouldn't bump into her at her party, you see the girl and him had a one night thing going on a while ago and she's been all up on his jock ever since. She was an extremely pretty girl but she just really got around.

He got to Inuyasha's apartment; he got out of the car and made his way to Inuyasha's apartment, this time he knocked. Inuyasha opened the door, for some reason he had an annoyed look on his face. He was wearing a black and red plaid shirt, it was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up, he wore a plain white v neck shirt under, a black rosary, a black pair of skinny jeans that were a bit baggy from the top with a belt that had silver studs, a black watch, a pair of red vans and for the finishing touch he wore a 59fifty red Yankee cap.

"Well?.." Inuyasha asked as he looked down at himself.

"My friend I am you savior." Miroku said with a grin. "All the girl's will be lining up for you." He added as he got in the car.

Miroku started to bump up the music to get in the party mood. He played "It's Over" by Drake. Inuyasha couldn't help but be a bit nervous, it was his first time parting what if he didn't fit in with the crowed?

"Hey." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"What happen to your hair and eyes? And you have like human ears now?" Miroku asked him, Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief. _He barely noticed? _Inuyasha thought.

"Um wow, well it's the night of the new moon, so every new moon I turn human?" Inuyasha said slowly.

"So you kinda have like a period?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha disbelievingly. This earned Miroku a punch on the head.

"Just keep driving." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku looked at him hurt and called him a meany. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at him. Miroku was certainly something out if the ordinary.

They arrived at a club called the Shikon. Inuyasha gawked at it. This was the one of the finest clubs around. Miroku just stared at it like nothing.

"Wait are we even old enough to get in?" Inuyasha asked still looking with an a awe at the club.

" Well you know Kikyo right?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as they got out of the car.

Of coarse Inuyasha knew of Kikyo everyone knew who she was. She was one of the cheerleaders at school. And also he knew the girl was a bit skanky.

"Well it's her birthday party, and she's really wealthy so she decided to make her party here." Miroku said as they were now walking in the club. It was packed everyone was either dancing, couples were doing their nasty thing's in far corners or in the dark parts upstairs, people were making fools of themselves, and getting high or either thizzing.

" Wad Uuup!" Voices from a far corner screamed. Inuyasha looked to see who it was. It was Koga, Matt, and Bankotsu. _Oh great.._ Inuyasha thought. Miroku greeted them back with their crew's handshake. The crew looked at Inuyasha up and down, it looked like they were hesitating to say or hi or not. Matt and Koga approached him and gave him the same handshake they did with Miroku earlier. Bankotsu simply stood there and dogged him. Inuyasha ignored him.

Miroku and his crew started chatting over dumb thing's. Inuyasha just stood there staring at his surroundings. The place was full of lights and music, he sall that people were having a great time. Then there was a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see who it was. It was Kikyo smirking at him. She wore a white strapless cocktail dress that had red and white crystals on the top right of her dress, and she wore white stilettos. Her hair was long and straight but it was teased so it had volume. He had to admit she was a really pretty girl.

"Hey boo you know its my birthday and you can give this birthday girl a great birthday present." Kikyo said with a smirk and with a hand on his chest.

"Really? And what would that present be?" Inuyasha asked returning a smirk back. He certainly didn't know this side of him.

"Hmm how does a dance on the dance floor sound?" Kikyo asked as she smiled and bit her lip.

"Alright." Inuyasha simply said. He turned to face Miroku and the crew and they all smirked at him as they snickered things to each other.

Inuyasha turned around and led Kikyo to the dance floor. The guys started wooting at him.

"OH SHIT HE'S GETTING SOME TONIGHT!" Koga and Matt shouted. And for some reason Bankotsu was glaring at him like mad.

"I am so proud of him." Miroku said with a tear of joy rolling down his face. The boy's just stared at him like he was crazy or something. Miroku simply smiled at them.

"..Freak." Matt mutterd.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kikyo were dancing on the dance floor. Inuyasha didn't know he could dance. The song "Hey Daddy" by Usher came on. This got Kikyo to get closer to him. She slowly started grinding on him, he started grinding back.

_Usher Baby_

_I just wanna get your attention.._

_I really wanna be the love in your head.._

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Cuz' when I got you don't wanna get some, yeah_

But girl that's only if you aint scared

Kikyo went down to the floor slowly and made her way back up sensually. She loved Inuyasha's body against hers. Then Inuyasha did something so unlike him, he started to nip her neck. Kikyo giggled at this and kept grinding on him.

_And I wont knock or ring no bells.._

You just float that bottom up in the air

_I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well_

_And when im walking all that I wanna hear.._

They both kept moving to the music both were lost in their own world. This was a total different experience Inuyasha was having, and he new this would lead on to something. The lights, the music, and Kikyo were the only things on his mind.

_Is that you say daddy's home, home for me-e_

_And I know you've been waiting for this love in your da-ay_

_You know you're daddy's (daddy's home),_

_And it's time to play (So it's time to play)_

_So you aint got to give my loving away_

_So all my ladies say hey, hey, hey daddy_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

_So all my ladies say hey, hey, hey daddy_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

Kikyo twirled around and was now facing him. You could clearly see the lust in her eyes. This drove him to the edge, whatever she wanted from him, he knew she was going to get it.

_I ain't gotta do a lot of flexes_

_Shorty you already know what it I-is.._

_And girl tonight we gunna do a lot of sexin' (Yeah)_

_Can't nobody do your body like this ohh!_

_I wont knock or ring no bells_

_You just float that bottom up in the air_

_Said ill get you hot, I know you oh so-o well!_

_And when I walk in all that I wanna hear_

_Is you say daddy's home, home for me-e_

_And I know you've been waiting for this love in your da-ay_

_You know you're daddy's (daddy's home),_

_And it's time to play (So it's time to play)_

_So you aint got to give my loving away_

_So all my ladies say hey, hey, hey daddy (Daddy know what you like)_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

_So all my ladies say hey, hey, hey daddy_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

Kikyo pulled him down for a hard kiss. Inuyasha stopped all his movements and then shut his eyes, he kissed her back. Without knowing he wrapped his arm's around his waste. His body was now burning hot. Kikyo finally snapped him. And she new she did, she simply smirked.

_Poke it on out, poke it out right there_

_I'm a fall back while you work that chair_

_Do that damn thing, let the neighbors hear_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

_Poke it on out, poke it out right there_

_I'm a fall back let you work that chair_

_Do that damn thing, all I wanna hear_

_Is you say daddy's home, home for me!_

_And I know you've been waiting for this loving in your day _

_You know you're daddy's (daddy's home),_

_And it's time to play (So it's time to play)_

_So now baby you aint got to give my loving away_

_Daddy's home, home for me_

_And I know you've been waiting for this loving in your day_

_You know you're daddy's (daddy's home),_

_it's time to play (So it's time to play)_

_So you aint got to give my loving away_

_So all my ladies say hey, hey, hey daddy_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

_(Call me daddy babe)_

_So all my ladies say hey, hey, hey daddy_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

_So all my ladies say hey, hey, hey daddy_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

_So all my ladies say hey, hey, hey daddy_

_-Hey, hey, hey daddy-_

_Hey daddy know what you like yeah_

Once the song ended Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and led him out side. Inuyasha just kept staring at the back of her head, he was in a daze he didn't even notice he was outside. They stopped in front of her new 2010 yellow Nissan. She grabbed some key's out of her breast, and opened the back door. She got in and told Inuyasha to get in, he obeyed. She wrapped her arm's around his neck and started to rub the back of his neck. Then she laid him down an leaned down till their lips met.

"You know I never got your name." She said as she broke off their make out session.

"Inuyasha." He said as he pulled her back to his lips.

"Oh the hanyou? Wow you changed." She said as she broke off the kiss again then she smirked. "I like the change though." She added.

He simply growled and lowered her roughly to his lips again. He loved this sensation; all his senses went high wire. He didn't mind that his first time would be with a girl like her, he was just to into the moment. Then it started to get intense when she removed his belt and undid his pants. And when her panties went to the ground that's when the action began. What a moment Inuyasha experienced in the yellow Nissan. Sex was definitely a incredible action.

Once they finished their little moment, they made their way back inside. He and Kikyo went their separate ways like nothing, before she left though she blew a kiss and winked at him. Then reality hit him, he had a major make-out session with Kikyo and even went as far to having sex with her. With the school whore. What if he got some kind of STD or harpies? The only thing Inuyasha did now was pray.

He made his way to where Miroku and his crew were. They all were giving him the biggest grin, except Bankotsu. He was beginning to think the guy didn't really like him, at all. He didn't really care.

"Damn dude you just hit that didn't you?" Koga said with a grin and then smoked his blunt.

"Well I bet he did Koga, who hasn't hit that!" Matt said as he pointed at Kikyo who was at the dance floor grinding on some different guy. They all laughed at this, including Inuyasha.

"I am so-o proud of you!" Miroku said in a slur way, he was obviously drunk he couldn't even stand on his own feet.

"Aha Miroku you alright?" Inuyasha said as he kept Miroku from falling.

"He's alright, he always' gets fucked up in parties, hey take a shot you haven't drank shit, you at least need to take a shot." Koga said with a grin as he held out a small tequila shot. Inuyasha took it and drank it like it was watter. Everyone stared at him in surprise, who ever said nerds don't know how to drink? The song Bad by Chris Brown started to play in the club.

" Oh my god, that's my mother fucking jam!" Matt said as he ran to the dance floor and started to krunk. (Ah I love Matt (: )

Inuyasha and Koga stared at him blankely.

"Woah dude! Matt knows how to ja-am out! Hey Matt wanna a join you!" Miroku said as he ran up to Matt and started grinding on him. Koga and Inuyasha laughed madly at this. Bankotsu just smirked.

"Hey Boo!" A voice screamed from far away.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he recognized that voice so well. He and turned to see where the voice came from. It was Kagome, and wow she was simply the definition of perfection. She wore a floral rose short dress, with a black elastic belt on her waist, on her finger she wore a thick black floral ring, on her right rist she wore a thick black bracelet, black patent peep toe heels with a perfectly crafted bow at the front. Her hair was curled and was put to the side a white rose was pinned to the side of her hair. She was simply stunning. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him but then he snapped back to reality when she wrapped her arms around Bankotsu and gave him a long kiss. This was killing Inuyasha.

Koga stared at Inuyasha for a while then at the couple then he looked at Inuyasha's shirt. It was full of make up. Kikyo was truly a painted whore.


	7. The Definition of Inuyasha: Hot

Chapter 7: The definition of Inuyasha: Hot.

Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn and look at Kagome. He was so jealous and it frustrated him he felt this way. How can a simple girl cause such a strong emotion? Kagome wasn't an ordinary girl though. She was the girl of his dreams. And it hurt to see her in the arms of another man.

"What are you doing here? Kikyo doesn't even like you so I highly doubt she invited you." Bankotsu said a bit rudely. This upset her a bit she didn't want to show him that. Inuyasha gave him a nasty look. How can he talk to her like that? Bankotsu was being a prick and he couldn't understand why Kagome was putting up with it.

"Um well Ayame invited Me, Sango and my other girl's." Kagome said to Bankotsu with a weak smile and loosened her embrace a bit on Bankotsu. " And Matt helped us get in so I thought you new." Kagome added.

Bankotsu glared at Matt who was at the bar taking shots with Miroku. Kagome new Kikyo and Bankotsu were close friend's but he didn't have to overreact this way. Whatever problems her and Kikyo have isn't his problem or even his business.

"Hey Matt why the fuck are you inviting Kagome to the party? You know Kikyo don't like her at all." Bankotsu asked as he pushed Kagome off but not to hard. Ok now Inuyasha felt like kicking the living daylight out of Bankotsu, he was treating Barbie like trash.

"Hey Koga's girl wanted to come party and she invited her friend's so she asked me to help them in, I wasn't going to be rude and say no." Matt said broadly. "Why are you tripping dude?" Matt added and proceeded taking another shot. Bankotsu just grumbled curses. Kagome was now in a awkward situation, she felt so unwanted there, she should've just stayed with her friend's who were now on the dance floor.

"Look if it really bother's you ill just leave." Kagome said flatly trying hard not to let the tears that were forming in her eye's fall. God Bankotsu was a jerk, she new that perfectly well but there was another side of him that was simply amazing. She loved him so much she could hide the fact that he's a jerk.

The sight of Barbie was killing Inuyasha, she was always with a smile on her face and to see her with such a down face killed him. She then looked at Inuyasha. After looking at him for a while she gave him a weak smile, she didn't recognize him a while ago. He gave her a same weak smile; he then turned his back to her. He just couldn't stand it anymore; she looked so down and fragile. She's so stupid how can she put up with a boy like Bankotsu? He thought she was smarter then that.

Inuyasha then felt a hand on his shoulder he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Miroku who had a serious face on. Miroku who was drunk could even notice how upset Inuyasha was and he new the cause of it. "Chill." Miroku whispered. "This is her problem don't do anything stupid." Miroku added with a new shot at his. Inuyasha gave him a hard look and snatched his shot of tequila out of his hand drank it angrily.

"I know how to fix your problem." Miroku said with a goofy grin. Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. He is so bipolar.

"If you're going to offer me gay sex, ill pass thank you very much." Inuyasha said backing off a little.

"Damit." Miroku said with a small pout. Inuyasha almost choked on tequila hearing this.

"Just Kiiidding you! Ew, why would I want your ass when I can get me some pussy? And besides if I were gay you wouldn't be my type." Miroku said in a slur. He pulled out two blue pills that had small pictures inscribed them. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Those pills were extacy.

"Dude this shit will totally make you feel bomb." Miroku exclaimed.

"I-I don't know dude. That shit is extreme." Inuyasha said now looking down at his vans.

"Babe you know what don't leave, let's go dance, I'm sorry if I was being a jerk I just don't want problem's happening." Bankotsu said to Kagome and gave her a big embrace. Inuyasha'a eyes widened and snapped his head to the couple.

"You really want me to stay?" Kagome said as she embraced him back.

"Of coarse boo." Bankotsu said as he pulled her to his lips. (Talk about bipolar.)

Inuyasha was going to hurl. _Please don't forgive him, please blow him off, please leave his goddamn ass!_ Inuyasha pleaded in his mind. Then when Kagome's face was lit up after her make out session, he new his pleadings have been no use.

"Okay!" Kagome said with a big grin and pulled her boyfriend to the dance floor. She and him were grinding on each other as if the world were to end. This snapped Inuyasha and shattered his heart to peaces.

"Give me that!" Inuyasha shouted a bit to Miroku and snatched the pill of his hand. He didn't even get a drink to swallow it he simply bit it and swallowed.

Miroku looked at him wide eyed and did his own popping of pills.

-Moment Later After The Extacy-

"Whooooooooot!" Inuyasha shouted as he started to get krunk on the dance floor. He felt great! Everything felt and tasted awesome! Matt came from behind and started grinding on Inuyasha like mad. Inuyasha totally didn't notice him he was to into his moment.

"Dude, dude! Look at this!" Miroku said in hyper way to Inuyasha. He got on his head and tried to head spin, but failed. In a flash he was on his feat again and started popping his body.

"Did you see that shit? I saw that shit!" Miroku exclaimed to Inuyasha. Matt went off and started grinding on other random people.

" Dude I sall that shit! Fucking wow!" Inuyasha said with an amazed look. Miroku's non professional head spin seemed pretty professional to Inuyasha. The extacy finally got to the two of them hard. Their world seemed simply full of amazement right now.

They made their way to these purple couches in the club. The laid on them.

"Oh myyy GO-OD, these couches are the shit!" Inuyasha mused as he started molesting the couch.

"Dude I can like latterly. Fuck. This. Couch." Miroku said as he started rolling constantly on the couch.

"Miroku you would fuck anything." Inuyasha said and laughed.

" I wouldn't fuck you Inuyasha." Miroku said as he kept rolling on the couch.

" Inuyasha you know my favorite animal is a bacon hawk." Miroku said now staying still.

"Dude there is no such thing as a bacon hawk. Hawks don't have bacon for wings. Duh!" Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"YES THERE IS!" Miroku said angrily.

Their heads snapped to a crowed of girl's who were giggling. They were heading to the boys' way.

"Hey you guy's seem pretty lonely here." A blond said to Inuyasha, with another blond girl next to her who was smirking at him.

"You wouldn't mind if we keep you company?" A burnet said as she sat next to Miroku.

"Hey I got a question for you." Inuyasha said to one of the blondes.

"What is it?" The blond said curiously.

"If a turtle lost his shell, would he be naked or homeless?" Inuyasha asked.

In a serious matter. The girl's staid in silence for a while.

"Well the turtle would only be homeless if it didn't pay its rent, and it's only naked if it takes its underwear off, duh! I swear that was a stupid question." One of the blond's said.

Inuyasha then spotted Kagome alone at the dance floor. She looked like she was having a good time on her all by herself, then an idea clicked in his head. He pushed the blondes out of the way and made his way to Kagome. Her back was facing him so he tapped her shoulder. She turned and face who ever it was, then a smiled crossed her face when she sall it was him.

"Hey Yashie! I see it's your human night, are you here with Miroku?" Kagome shouted threw the music.

"Yea it is haha, and yea the guy is pretty fucked up right now! (he was pretty fucked up too!)" Inuyasha shouted threw the music as well and pointed at Miroku who was now having a small 3 sum at the couch? (Gross)

"Ewww!" Kagome squeeled.

"Yes indeed eww!" Inuyasha said as he shook his head.

"So where's Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked in her ear so she could hear him a bit more clearly.

"He left, I guess I pissed him off because I didn't want to give him what he wanted! Of coarse I wasn't going to do shit like that in a club!" Kagome told him in his ear as she scrunched her nose. This made Inuyasha's blood boil, but decided to calm down.

"I see, hey would you mind if I dance with you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in the ear. She smiled bigger at this.

"Yea sure!" Kagome said.

Then like if it was rite on cue, the song "Glow in The Dark" by Chris brown came up. (Awesome song, check it out!) Then she got close to him and swayed her hips against him. _Heaven _was all Inuyasha thought.

_Been thinking bout' this all damn day_

Oohwaah

_And I can't wait to see your face _

_Mmhmm ohh_

_My hands are dying to touch you, ohwaah_

_But I ain't got the patience to wait_

_And I think it's ti-ime that I-I loose control_

_Loose control_

_And in my mind I'm sexual, sexual_

Kagome then slowly started to grind on him. This was way better then when he was dancing with Kikyo. This was so amazing to him he didn't know if to believe if this was really real. He held her waist trying hard to control himself.

_Girl are you ready? (ready?)_

_Are you ready for love? (Ready_?)

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_Are you ready for us? (Ready?)_

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_Are you ready for love? (Ready?)_

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_To glow in the dark? (Ready?)_

He turned her to face him, he startled her a bit. She looked up at him then notice something. Inuyasha was somewhat beautiful His violet eyes held her warm brown ones like a magnet. She felt her cheeks burning and quickly looked down. They kept their slow grinding going, without her paying much attention she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Oooohnananaaa! It's ok to scream

_And if you need a second to breath (deep breathing sound)_

_Hey there it is, I can feel your legs trembelin' _

_You feel the sweat dripping from my chest_

_And then your like, oh, oh, oh baby don't stop!_

_And the I be like no I won't _

_Ima take you to the top!_

_Oooohh!_

She looked up again on spotted lust in his eyes. For some reason this made butterflies in her stomach and her legs a bit shaky. She liked how he looked at her, she liked how close they were and she loved how he held her.

_Girl are you ready? (ready?)_

_Are you ready for love? (Ready_?)

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_Are you ready for us? (Ready?)_

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_Are you ready for love? (Ready?)_

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_To glow in the dark? (Ready?)_

She grinded down slowly on and moved her hips sensually, this was for him. And this pleased Inuyasha oh so much. Her against him felt way better then the extacy he took. This beauty before him danced like a video vixen, he loved the passion she put in dancing. How her eyes closed, how her body swayed oh so beautifully to the beat. It was a breathtaking sight.

_Girl are you ready? (ready?)_

_Are you ready for love? (Ready_?)

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_Are you ready for us? (Ready?)_

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_Are you ready for love? (Ready?)_

_Girl are you ready? (Ready?)_

_To glow in the dark? (Ready?)_

He then held her waist tight and pulled her hard against him hard. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and tried to read them. They held so many much, confusion, hesitation, expectation , and something else that drove him to the edge, lust. He slowly lowered his head and she slowly leaned up. They were now centimeters from each others lips, they could smell and feel each others mint warm breath.

"I cant." Kagome said as she snapped back into reality. Inuyasha was in shock and a bit frustrated he was so close to kissing Barbie.

"W-why not?" Inuyasha asked trying to hide his frustration.

"This is crazy, I have a boyfriend , I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she looked down, and then ran off.

Inuyasha just stood there in shock, as everyone danced. Kikyo was behind him smirking. _Do I have a story for you Bankotsu _Kikyo thought and made her way to Inuyasha and turned him to face her.

"Want to dance again honey?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.

He growled and pushed her away from him and walked off. Kikyo stood there staring at his form walking off. She then glared at him. No one rejects Kikyo, why would a hanyou like him reject HER? She screamed and stomped off.

Kagome was hurriedly going for the exit, then something snatched her arm. She looked to see who it was. It was no other than Sango, she stared at her with a serious face.

"I sall everything, and we need to talk." Sango said coolly as she dragged her out. Kagome let out a long sigh.

"_Inuyasha you truly define the word hot." _Kagome thought with a blush.


	8. Number 7 & Official Player

Declairment: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 8: #7 and Official Player.

Sango and Kagome were heading to Sango's place. Kagome's mom was a bit strict and hates when she gets really late to her house, so she told her mother she was going to spend the night at her friend's. It was really quiet in the car; Kagome was to into her thoughts about what happen with Inuyasha earlier. She felt horrible, how could she lead him on like that? Worst of all she was so close on cheating on Bankotsu. He didn't deserve that from her, well that's what she thought. They finally got to Sango's place. All the lights were off, so that meant the house was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome said as they walked in. Sango shrugged and switched on the lights, she spotted a note on the kitchen table.

"Hmm I guess they went to visit my grandma who lives out of town again." Sango said as she read the note.

"Sango…" Kagome said as she looked down.

"What?" Sango asked still looking at the note.

"You don't think bad of me after what happen rite? I just didn't know what came over me." Kagome said with a hint of shame in her voice. Sango's eyes went wide. And slapped her softly on the shoulder.

"Don't be dumb Kagome you didn't do anything bad. Heck if you ever were to cheat on that prick that you call your boyfriend, id do a joy dance for you!" Sango exclaimed.

"Then why did you seem so serious when you said you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome said a little surprised. She wasn't too surprise though, she knew Sango didn't really like Bankotsu.

"Because didn't you see all those people around you and Inuyasha? I want to warn you gossip is going to start around high school, and I don't want it to get to you!" Sango said with worry in her voice as she put the keys on the kitchen counter.

"Sango I'm a big girl I can take care of my self. You know how I really don't care what people say." Kagome smiled at Sango. She was really glad she had a best friend like her. She was always there for her no matter what.

"True that, I knew you since we were in our training bras and I know how you can be a bad bitch." Sango said as she let a small giggle.

"Ah I'm so hungry, I got the munchies bad!" Sango exclaimed as she started looking threw her fridge for some Twinkies. She looked threw through it as if she was starving.

"Sango you're a pot head." Kagome said flatly. This earned her a Twinkie smack in the head.

"Pot head is a big word my friend." Sango said with a glare.

"But its true!" Kagome snatched the Twinkie from Sango. Sango just shrugged and sat next to Kagome.

"I am not a pot head, I just do a lot of weed." Sango big bite out of her Twinkie. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't get drunk this time you alcoholic, usually 5 minutes after we get to party you're drunk already." Sango said with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up." Kagome didn't know what else to say because it was true. " Bankotsu just had me on check tonight." Kagome added quietly as she played with her unfinished Twinkie.

"Ugh I don't know why you put up with him girl, you look like his bitch on the real. I'd leave his ass Kagome he has no respect." Sango said to Kagome. A bit of anger was heard in her voice.

Sango sounded harsh but that's just how she is, she's just straight up with everyone.

"What can a say I love him." Kagome said with a weak smile. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"Woman these days." Sango finished her Twinkie.

"What so now you're a man?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Suck my toe Kagome." Sango said and glared at Kagome.

"Gladly." Kagome said with a toothy smile. "The right one or the left one?" Kagome was looking at Sango's feet.

"Um never mind no thanks, god knows what disease Bankotsu gave you! I don't want my pretty toes getting herpes." Sango said knowing she won this.

" Bitch. I'm not Kikyo." Kagome said flatly.

"That girl is such a hoe! All that make up she wears on her face is like a one month supply for me!" Sango exclaimed. She loved bashing on Kikyo, she has even bashed in front of her a while ago, which led to Sango kicking her ass.

"I know her face is white and her neck is brown. That clown should put some more on!" Kagome laughed.

"She looks like trash." Kagome added.

"Because she's a peace of shit." Sango said with hate in her voice.

" She's loose like a wizard sleeve." Kagome was enjoying the bashing.

"Can you say STD's haha!" Sango laughed hard.

"Alright we need to stop bashing now I feel mean!" Kagome was trying to calm her laughter.

"Alright, alright, So Kagome! What was up with you and Inuyasha? Hmmm!" Sango said teasingly. This earned Kagome to blush.

"W-what do you mean? We were just dancing is all!" Kagome was fiddling with her finger's in a nervous matter.

"And almost kissed." Sango said now eating her second Twinkie.

"T-that was so him! And stop eating those damn Twinkies! You know how much glucose corn syrup that has?" Kagome shouted at Sango. She tried to snatch that damn Twinkie out of her hand.

"MMMMMM!" Sango shoved the Twinkie in her moth.

"Ugh let's get some sleep, I'm really tired." Kagome yawned as she made her way upstairs to Sango's room. Sango just went for a third Twinkie.

-Monday-

'RING! RING! RIIING! RI-SMASH!

Inuyasha smashed his alarm and woke up from his peaceful slumber. Then an agonizing pain hit his head. He was now introduced to another new thing, the hangover. He grumbled and got out of bed. He's been partying so hard Saturday and all Sunday, he really didn't get any sleep Sunday. (A/N: The thing with Sango and Kagome was Saturday. And now we're in Monday, I don't want to confuse you. (: ) He grabbed the close he was going to wear to school; when he was done he started to exit the room but was stopped when he heard ruffling from his bed. His head snapped to his bed and spotted a naked girl who was now sitting up. He let out a yelp. When the fuck did a girl get in his house?

"Good morning gorgeous." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, um?" Inuyasha was feeling awkward.

"Yura." She said a bit flatly.

"Um yea whatever, we had sex last night didn't we?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his head. She rolled her eyes and got off bed showing all her glory.

"I don't know boo you tell me?" Yura asked, and then started to put her close back on. It was pretty dumb what he had just asked her.

Inuyasha was beginning to think Miroku's nasty habits were getting passed on to him. He had messed around with so many girls in so little time. _Well it's normal for a guy isn't it?_ He thought. He just sat on the couch waiting for Yura to leave before he took a shower. He didn't want any of his items to go missing. The girl was taking a hell of a long time to leave though! He snapped and lost his patience. He decided to stop being mister polite and kick her out. And so he did.

He took a shower, which helped the pain in his head reduce somewhat. He then brushed his teeth, and changed into his outfit for the day. He saw the time on his clock, it was 7:30 and the bus passes at 7:15. He grumbled and hurriedly slipped on his new black Vans, grabbed his black backpack, put his black 59fifty Yankee cap, and then exited his apartment.

"Hey, hey, heeyy!" Miroku waved at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snapped his head to Miroku and waved back. He wouldn't be late to school after all. He ran down the stairs and got in Miroku's car. Miroku was already in smoking his blunt. Can you say pothead?

"Why did you come?" Inuyasha was looking in the small car mirror trying to fix his hair, when did he get so into himself?

" I knew you would be running late." Miroku let out the smoke he was holding in. He then started the car and drove them off to school.

They got their rite on time. Before Miroku locked his car Inuyasha already sprinted to his first period. _Aw he is so obsessed! _Miroku thought with a happy go smile.

Inuyasha was the first one in class. Surprisingly he thought he was never going to get to class with all the girls all over him asking him question's like, why haven't you called me? Are you available this day? When did you get so hot? And the typical, did you have fun last night? This was annoying him, yea the girls good looking, but they were not Kagome, these girl have nothing on that girl. And all he wanted to see right now was his Barbie. He made it early to class though so hey no complaints. Then his demon senses picked up Kagome's scent. God it was intoxicating. She walked in looking adorable like always, and of coarse with a smile plastered on her face. She gracefully walked to her desk, which he thanked god was next to him. All eyes were on her, boys were drooling over her, and girls were envying her. She spotted him and gave him a toothy smile; her dimples were now on a full-blown view. Inuyasha wanted to beg her to stop the torture she didn't know she was giving him, she just made him want her ever so badly.

"Hey Yashie!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a friendly peck on the check. He spotted all the boys staring at him with envy, and spotted all the girls glaring at her.

"Hey." He said back with a big grin.

"So how was your weekend?" Kagome asked as she started looking for her notebook and pencil in her bag.

"It was alright." Inuyasha lied, it was amazing.

" I bet it was, it looked you were enjoying yourself a lot at the party from Saturday, I never knew you were so good at dancing!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Me neath- I mean! Yea you know how it is, if you know how to party you know how to dance! I would know I party 24/7!" Inuyasha giggled nervously after he finishes his big fat lie. Of coarse he didn't want to seem like a big looser to Barbie. It looked like she was totally oblivious to his lie because she gave him a small smile and told him how she totally agrees.

"Hey," Kagome was now serious.

"What?" Inuyasha was curious why she got so serious all of a sudden.

"About Saturday, I'm so-" She was cut off by the hanyou.

"It's ok don't worry about it, Its my fault I don't know what came over me I was pretty fucked up." Inuyasha knew where she was going, he simply gave her a smile. He was a bit angry at Barbie for not giving into him, but she simply wasn't easy like the new girls he met, and she had great respect for her boyfriend which not a lot of girl do now day. Barbie was one in a million, she was the best anyone can have, so that helped him sooth his anger.

" Your great Yashie." Kagome gave him a great big hug. Inuyasha hugged her back wishing her hug wouldn't just have a friendly meaning. They stayed like that for while until the teacher started to speak. They quickly ended their embrace and blushed.

She looked up at Inuyasha who was into his notes. She looked at him up and down. He wore a slightly baggy long sleeved T that was striped black and white and that he rolled the sleeves up slightly, a pair of skinny jeans that were not to skinny, a brown belt, a black watch on his right wrist, and a pair of black Vans for his feet. _When did he give such a big change? _Kagome thought. He went from a guy who looked like a total scrub to well Mr. Fresh. And lets not forget he turned to the hottest guy of all Takiyomi High_. Bad, Kagome BAD! You have a boyfriend you cant be checking guys out!_ Kagome mentally screamed at her self, she slapped her forehead. Inuyasha just stared at her blankly.

It was now after school and Inuyasha and Kagome went their separate ways. Kagome headed to her cheer classes and Inuyasha went to meet up Miroku at football practice at the football field. Inuyasha spotted the whole football team discussing something. Miroku, Matt and Koga turned to see Inuyasha. They greeted him with the crew's handshake except Bankotsu, who was in the football's group discussion.

"What is everyone discussing about?" Inuyasha looked at the team curiously.

"You." Matt said flatly.

"Me?" Inuyasha pointed at himself.

"You." Someone said coolly behind him, it was Sesshomaru, with a lot of hickeys on his neck.

"Dude what happen to your neck? Bitch are you messing around with another bitch that is not me?" Matt put his hands on his, puckered his lips and batted his eyelashes as if he was going cry.

"Well I know who's to blame for this vial act, Rin Hamasaki! Or maybe Kagura?" Miroku said with a grin like usual.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to face Inuyasha.

"So little brother what brings you to football practice? You finally decided to do something with your life instead of just lay on the couch and watch TV?" Sesshomaru said with a face that held no emotion. Inuyasha simple smirked.

"Yea I actually have." Inuyasha faced Miroku. "So what are they discussing about me?"

"If to put you in the team if you're good enough, and kick Hojo out." Miroku looked at the now furious Hojo stomping to the benches.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!" The coach Totosai shouted. "Miroku told me you were good at football and is positive you can make the team. Is this true boy?" Totosai threw the football at Bankotsu, he cached it and smirked at Inuyasha.

"Yes sir." Inuyasha's voice held confidence.

"Well show me what you got! Get in positions boys, Inuyasha I want you to be in the position as Running back." Totosai demanded.

Inuyasha simply nodded and did what they he was told as well as the rest of the group.

Thay all began to play and every guy in their, except Miroku, were amazed by Inuyasha's football skill's. Hojo was now crying knowing his fate. Totosai ran to Inuyasha and gave him a handshake that had no end; Inuyasha's hole body was shaking from the strong handshake the old coach possessed.

"My boy you are in! Your number is going to be #7, I want you here for football practice after school, same time, same place! Agreed?" Totosai sounded like a sergeant.

"Um agreed?" Inuyasha had a small smile on his face as the coach left. Miroku , Matt and Koga stood behind with grin.

"Inuyasha Takashi, #7 in the football team." Miroku mused and turned to face a group of girl giggling and waving at Inuyasha. "And Takiyomi's High official player." Miroku added fallowed with a laugh.

Inuyasha loved how that sounded.


	9. Buh Bye Ken

Declairment: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9: Buh Bye Ken.

How? and when? Was all that ran threw Inuyasha's mind. When did he become mister popularity? When did he start hanging out with the coolest guy's in Takiyomi High? How did he find to like this? And most importantly, when did he get so many girls? God knows but there he was eating with the popular kids at the cool table in the cafeteria. Yes, high school turned the table's on him for the better, he can now really say high school is his kingdom. Look at him, being around his new friends and getting fed applesauce by two very pretty cheerleaders. What can be better then that?

Yes his life felt close to complete. Why close to complete? Well the answer is obvious; Kagome isn't really officially in it. Sadly he was able to win the hearts of well 99.9% of the girls in school, not Kagome though. God what was he doing wrong? He had the personality, the style; heck the fucking looks for sure. Inuyasha was beyond good quality, he was perfect! And yet there he was Kagome-less. Yes big boo-hoo, for him. Why though? Oh yea, because of her little Ken, Bankotsu.

" Hey, yoo-hoo? You there?" Miroku flicked a green pee at Inuyasha's forehead.

" Huh?" Inuyasha asked as one of the cheerleaders wiped his forhead with a napkin. "There you go Inu baby." She said in fake cute tone. He simply smirked and winked at her. Which led to the usual that Inuyasha liked to name, 'The Skank Faint'. Yea buddy, he was the shit.

" Okay I will try to ignore the fact that you just made a girl faint.. Any who! I am really, really, I MEAN REALLY disappointed in you." Miroku said with a frown on his face.

" Why? Look if its because I made Hojo come out of the closet by kicking his ass, which was oblivious to everyone except me for some reason, I am sorry. The guy isn't straight oh well. " Inuyasha shoved the of the cheerleaders off and began to feed himself.

"No Inuyasha it's not because of that, though that was pretty harsh of you only because the guy called you a prick, shit you need some anger management I swear. I am disappointed in you because I feel like all the hard work I put on you went to waste. You see you forgot the reason.." Miroku paused and looked at Inuyasha up and down. "You became this!" He waved his hands dramatically around him. Inuyasha knew where Miroku was going.

" Barbie is with Bankotsu. What can I do?" Inuyasha said flatly.

" What? What's wrong with you? What happen to the whole macho attitude where you would say 'Oh yea I don't care if Barbie is with him, I'm gunna get her blah, blah, blah'!" Miroku tried to mimic Inuyasha.

"Heey…. I so don't sound like that." Inuyasha acted as if he was oblivious to the subject. This just earned him a long disappointed sigh from his friend.

" All my hard and for what?" Miroku glared at his friend. " For the result of a pretty monster!" He added.

" Ah chill okay? Once Kagome leaves Bankotsu then ill try again.. maybe." Inuyasha knew perfectly well that maybe really meant for sure.

Then speaking of the devil, the raven haired beauty stormed in the cafeteria in a very angry matter. God knows what was bothering her but anyone was smart enough to know not to even get in the way of the girl. Her eyes searched every part of the cafeteria. Inuyasha and everyone else wondered what she was looking for. She was oblivious to everyone stares she was too mad and ready to kill.

Finally someone grabbed the balls to ask what was up. Oh the poor fellow didn't know what he was getting into. Who was the brave one who dared? Matt of coarse, who would be dumber to try something so stupid? Miroku knew he should have stopped him, but did he really want to let the enjoyment that would soon come go to waste. Of coarse not.

"Hey Kags what up? Why so angry? What's bothering you? Woah why are your eyes so red?" Matt asked numerous questions, which was a BIG no, no right now.

" It's. None. Of. Your. Goddamn. Business." Kagome said very coldly through her gritted teeth. Her hands were now formed into clenched fists.

" What do you mean nothings wro-?" before Matt could finish the air was knocked out of him by a strong punch to the stomach.

" I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOURE BUISNESS JACKASS!" Kagome shouted at the now knocked out Matt.

Whoa Inuyasha never saw this side of his Barbie. It was somewhat scary, the sweet innocent Kagome he knew was now.. well a violent angry bitch. Should he dare to ask what's wrong? Nah he'll just keep his pretty self seated and not fall as her next victim.

"Where is Bankotsu?" She shouted to everyone. Her head snapped to every single person in the cafeteria.

"Um you're his girlfriend you should know?" An idiot announced from far back. And then BAM, a textbook was slammed to his face. Who knew Kagome could throw?

" He went to the football field." Koga answered in a shaky voice. He didn't want any dead classmates.

" Thank you." Kagome muttered and then stormed to the exit of the cafeteria. God saved everyone from destruction.

" Hey Barbie." A voice said a bit louder then normal voice level. She turned to see who called her by her recent new nickname. It was no other then her new secret crush. Inuyasha.

"I'll join you." He began to stand up, this earned small pouts by two cheerleaders whom fed him. Before he began to proceed her way, she was gone. This pissed him off a bit yet he still tried to catch up to her.

He finally caught up to her at the football where she simply stood as of she was frozen. He was about to scream at her but he noticed a look of shock and hurt on her face and it also looked as if she was in the verge of tears? " Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He reached out his hands to grab her shoulder but she simply shrugged it off. She just kept quiet and looked straight ahead. He looked where she was looking, oh and what a shocking sight it was. There stood Bankostu making out with a girl who was not Kagome, but the black haired cheerleader, Kikyo.

" You prick." Kagome whispered loud enough that made Bankotsu and Kikyo immediately stop there make out session. They both just stood there in shock like Inuyasha.

" Kagome I can explain!" Bankotsu shoved Kikyo off and ran to Kagome. He really had no pride.

"Bullshit." Kagome began to hug herself and back off a bit, Inuyasha then decided to take action and simply stood between her and Bankotsu.

He was then shoved off by his Barbie behind him and saw her slap Bankotsu extremely hard.

" It's OVER!" Kagome shouted and then she stormed off. Bankotsu let his arms fall to his side and just stood there, while Inuyasha was behind her tail.

She has never felt so betrayed, so stupid, so hurt. The pain in her heart was unbearable, she preferred a thousand needles pearce her body then this. She needed a friend, she needed a cure. And then wah lah! There was Inuyasha behind her, unconsciously she began to let the tears stream down her face and then she hugged him ever so tightly. His ears drooped down at the sound of her sobbing, he had never seen his doll so broken. He had the tape to fix her though, and that tape was him. A smirk graced his face.

_Buh Bye Ken._


	10. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION FELLOW READERS: **

I will not continue the story Hey Barbie. I do not know where to go on with this story, and to be honest as a reader I am not so satisfied with it. I will thou start a new story later on, I don't know when but soon. I am so sorry for the few people who enjoyed this story, thanks for taking your time to read this. I have ideas for a new story but I wont update it any time soon school is to complicate to slack on. Yes it will be on the same series. Thanks again! Till next time. (:


	11. READ PLEASE

**ALERT!**

Hello! As few maybe have notices, I have been gone for a while. Sadly I have just been so busy with life.

But now I am back! But I won't be uploading any of my work on this account but another.

You can find me as Yaya94 now. I recommend you my fellow readers to check at my new story "Ruin Me"

Please support the work! Thank you (:


End file.
